


just platonic little voltron things

by DidiNyx



Series: Tales of Platonic Voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Bromance, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Inspirational Speeches, Kindness, Life Lessons, Light Angst, Longing, Loss, Matt is the best brother, Platonic Relationships, Projects, Protective Siblings, Sappy, Self-Discovery, Shiro is protective, Sibling Bonding, Sickness, Skipping Class, Studying, Will add characters as I go, allura is a great guide when it comes to self discovery, broganes, discipline issues, friendship/family, i didnt mean to it just happened, langst ok lots of it, references to klance, school issues, stg i relate to lance in this last chapter, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: Small platonic writing pieces of the different relationships in Voltron :") May or may not include every relationship, though I'll try to add as much as I can. ((Please look at the last chapter for more information!!))-Two broken pieces coming together to look at the stars. The mighty stars of Altea, now burned to ashes."Stars," Allura spoke up, "in Altean culture represent peace, clarity, dignity. They are signs of hope from the souls that have once lived on the waking Altea, now part of Altea's eternal shining ray of hope." She smiled. "My father..."Her voice broke.Mighty Princess Allura broke along with her kingdom's lost cries, burned to ashes.





	1. we'll be in the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge finds an old balcony to chill at, and Allura comes and comforts her when she finds out how much they both miss their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two kill me sometimes <3 They need more bonding

 Pidge was really good at sneaking out of her room in the castle.

It really wasn't hard considering that everyone was doing their own thing--Lance listening to music, Hunk busying himself with cooking, Shiro, Allura and Coran doing grown-up stuff and Keith being all emo in his room. The usual.

So Katie Holt didn't see a reason why she shouldn't spend time outside her cramped room (seriously, Allura had this huge castle and yet the rooms really weren't too massive) to get away from interruptions. To just think.

Yet again, thinking sometimes wasn't the best option, for her mind would always wonder to the place she had left, the place that was so close to her heart yet thousands--no, _billions of miles away_. A place she longed to return to, yet still wouldn't be home until her father and brother were found from being lost in space for months...

Pidge stopped. _Months._ For God's sake, they were in _space_! Who knows? Maybe years have passed...

 _No. I cannot think of that. I will find them. If not...._ Pidge shivered. _It doesn't matter. Dad and Matt will be avenged._

Pidge sat down her backpack on the ground of the balcony she managed to find. It was pretty, but not in the way of the typical, massive and elegant Altean architecture. No, this balcony was quiet, peaceful, small. More her style.

 _I wonder what other places Allura hasn't shown us,_ Pidge wondered. She knew Allura would probably know the castle very well, may have even had fond memories of this old, small balcony. 

_Maybe that's why she hasn't told us. It's too private._

Pidge knew Allura had lost her family too. Except Allura's case was much more hopeless for her whole planet was destroyed, everyone she loved was gone. Forever.

And yet, Pidge wondered what was worse...Knowing everyone was gone and moving on or knowing everyone was alive, but so far away you'd never see them again, except in dreams. Except in nightmares.

_One thing we have in common: We both didn't get to say goodbye._

 "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Pidge jumped, screaming. "ALLURA! Gosh! _Geez_ , what are you--"

"What am I doing here?" Allura raised an eyebrow. "What are _you_ doing here, Miss Holt?"

"I'm...um..." Pidge glanced up, now aware of the shimmering stars up at the night sky. Oh, _that's_ what she meant.

"Just...studying the stars."

"Really? Why would you be doing that?"

"Isn't is said that stars are, like, huge symbolism in Altean culture?" Pidge ventured. "I wanted to, you know, learn more about...your history. I mean, of your planet, of course."

"Of course."

"So...yeah."

Allura stood next to Pidge, her bright blue eyes glowing the star's light, elegant but sad. "I never thought anyone would find this place."

Pidge sat up, curious. "What do you mean?" she asked softly. "I mean, it wasn't too hard to find..."

Allura shrugged, losing interest of the stars; eyes fixing on the darkness of the night, staring straight ahead. "Yes, but we are in the lesser known parts of the castle. This is further back than your fellow paladin's rooms."

Silence. 

"Allura, I'm sorry I kind of just...left without permission."

Allura shook her head, white curls falling from her shoulders. "I may be Altea's princess, but does not mean you need my permission, Miss Holt." She smiled slowly, eyeing Pidge with fondness. "You are the only one out here. I am no princess of yours."

And she laughed. Pidge joined in, remembering one of their first interactions together.

_"You do NOT speak to the princess that way!" Coran shouted._

_"Oh, the princess of what!?" Pidge demanded boldly. "We're the only ones out here, she's no princess of ours!"_

...Which lead to a face full of space goo.

Pidge smiled. She used to think Allura was everything she knew about most princesses despite popular belief--Prissy, ignorant, selfish. Determined to be better than everyone else. Treating others unfairly because they thought they were superior.

No, Allura was different. Courageous and strong. Caring. Passionate.

Pidge had grown to respect Allura, and now here they were, two girls in an unforgiving world of space with their family gone.

Two broken pieces coming together to look at the stars. The mighty stars of Altea, now burned to ashes.

"Stars," Allura spoke up, "in Altean culture represent peace, clarity, dignity. They are signs of hope from the souls that have once lived on the waking Altea, now part of Altea's eternal shinig ray of hope." She smiled. "My father..."

Her voice broke.

Mighty Princess Allura broke along with her kingdom's lost cries, burned to ashes.

"King Alfor said to me, 'Darling Allura, all the brightest stars are dead. They've once lived, but now they must go on, they must live the role of death that all of Nature's creatures are bound to live through one day. They still live on, however, even in death. Because now we are blessed enough to have them; we see their light, their cheerfulness, even in times of crisis. My dear Princess Allura, one day you too will shine light on your beautiful kingdom, and bring the hope to all those who are in desperate need when in darkness, fighting on their own. Promise me you'll never forget the stars.'"

Pidge remained silent as tears swelled up in Allura's eyes, now far away. Staring at the stars. What was there to say?

"I never did forget."

Just like that, Pidge was wiping away her own tears. She sniffled, blowing her nose into her sleeve, which resulted in a slightly disgusted Princess Allura. Hey, she was still an old-fashioned princess, though now enlightened on the ways of humans and their silly habits.

Allura, however, offered her a tissue she had produced almost magically. Pidge nodded her thanks and blew her nose.

After awkward silence and Allura smiling to herself, amused, Pidge spoke up: "My father told me one day I'd be part of something bigger than what anyone has ever seen before." Pidge chuckled, remembering her dad's faith in her. "He was right. Now I am in space, understanding more about a world I only wished on knowing."

Allura smiled. "Your father would be proud, as would mine," she said. "You're part of the stars, too, you know. You all are."

And with that, Pidge finally glanced up at the stars. Somehow, someway, she'd find her family.

Until then, though, she wanted to be like Altea. Burned but still managing to be alive, to be shining like never before.

I guess it wasn't hopeless after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: queennyxie.tumblr.com


	2. Lance gets us all Starbucks (praise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Hunk and Lance try to study for a test but Lance just wants coffee.
> 
> is it bad that I spiritually relate to Pidge in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these three okay they're so pure <3 Also the team uses he/him pronouns for Pidge only because in this period of time Lance and Hunk (or at least Lance?) didn't know she was a girl. However, I shall use she/her pronouns when narrating because...Well, she's a girl.
> 
> warning: slight cussing near the end (I'm just putting that out there just in case)

"Okay, guys!" Pidge said, pacing in front of a huge whiteboard she managed to get her hands on. "We've got exactly four hours before this project is due, and we still have twenty-two pieces of information to tie together. In order to complete this, we must work _together_ and each do our _fair share_. Who's with me!?"

"Me!" Hunk said excitedly, raising his hand like a first grader.

Lance simply rolled his eyes. "Pidge, is all of this necessary? I mean, our grade for this semester is important and all, but I don't think it requires _this_ much preparation," he gestured to the endless piles of books, notes, and other supplies covering the majority of Pidge's room.

Really, the Garrison Galaxy wasn't suitable for typical student needs, especially when it came to binge studying.

Especially if that binge studying is arranged by _Pidge_.

Pidge crossed her arms defiantly. "Of _course_ it's necessary, Lance, and may I remind you that because of the low scores we each got on last week's test, we desperately need that A! Do you _want_ us to get detention?"

Lance would've argued, but arguing with Pidge's logic was just as hopeless as arguing with Hunk's ability to bake--and he made a mean lava cake.

"Okay, so we're doing this."

The trio got themselves situated, and Pidge began her timer. She grinned, glancing at the two boys. "Okay, ten minutes to do the overview worksheet and to plan which one of us is going to do each section listed in our packets."

"Do we have to complete the overview worksheet? I thought that was extra credit. Plus, the actual Power Point is what's important," Lance spoke up, neatly organizing his folders and papers in front of him.

"Maybe if you were paying attention in class instead of staring at Keith Kogane all period, you would've known that he decided against making the overview extra credit. If we want to boost our grades up, every ounce of every worksheet and information is necessary," Pidge stated matter-of-factly, turning on her computer and writing notes to herself.

Lance blushed and said nothing.

"Hey, could you guys stop arguing?" Hunk asked uneasily. "I don't want this to be another Alexander Hamilton situation."

Pidge shivered, and Lance looked up, confused. "Alexander Hamilton, like, the musical, or--"

"We were doing this project in third period last year, right? And--"

"Hunk!" Pidge exclaimed. "No. I told myself to never be reminded of _that_..."

Lance shrugged. _Guess I'll never know_.

* * *

 After thirty minutes of everyone working on their assigned packet, Lance groaned. "I'm _so_ bored. Can we _please_ turn on some music? What's an ADHD kid supposed to do to get some help concentrating on some stupid history project?"

Pidge turned from her chair once again to look at Lance, barely controlled anger flashing in her face. "Sorry, Lance, I should've thought about that before I single-handedly planned this whole lesson for two hours straight, all by myself. How selfish am I?" she deadpanned.

Lance rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant! It's not my fault I have issues with concentrating. I'm going to get my phone out..."

"Ugh, no _Gasolina_ please."

Lance frowned. "That song helps me think!"

"That song is distracting. You're the one who damaged our earbuds! You pay for the consequences."

"Hey, guys," Hunk spoke up, just in time. "Chill. Pidge, I know when you're in the zone with your work--"

"And Cryptid Club, courtesy of Mothman," Lance offered.

"--but Lance does need to take a break. How about I take over his part for a good ten minutes, huh? I'm almost done with my five questions anyways."

Pidge grumbled to herself before muttering an apology to Lance and nodding. "Okay. Just no more than ten minutes, Lance. We need all the extra help we can get."

Lance smiled. "Three down, seventeen to go!"

"Um, I think you mean nineteen, Lance," Hunk said.

"Pfft, whatever. I passed tenth grade math."

"Barely," Pidge muttered to herself.

* * *

 Lance had grabbed a smoothie before making his way back to Pidge's room, before stopping with a brilliant idea.

_How about I go grab the team some Starbucks? That would make up for being annoying, teasing Pidge, and not doing nearly as much work as I should, right? At least for now anyways. Then I'll come back and offer to Pidge's portion so he can take a break! Besides, I need to take another walk. There's no way I'll be able to focus._

He paused, wishing he had a watch.  _Has it been ten minutes yet?_

After considering forgetting the Starbucks idea, he shrugged. If Pidge got mad, he could make it up to him later, and he really _did_ want to apologize--How many times has he crashed a simulator, costed his team's grades on homework and projects, and over all was his friend's weakest link? No, Lance couldn't just walk away from these problems. He had to face them.

Lance jogged, heading away from the current hallway, a smile on his face.

_Lancey Lance will change his ways for his team!_

* * *

 "Where the HELL is he, Hunk!?" Pidge's voice jumped a view octaves as she angrily slammed down a notebook in frustration.

Pidge might've been small, but both Hunk and Lance knew she was probably the most deadly person the Garrison Galaxy, maybe with in exception of its recent dropout, Keith Kogane. But that was a story for another day.

"I--I don't know!" Hunk tripped over his words, not necessarily out of fear but with frustration. _Lance was better than abandoning his team! Oh no, what if he's flirting with some girls right now at the snackbar? Or maybe some guys? Curse Lance and his social butterfly ways...._

"I can't believe him," Pidge said, mostly to himself. "We've lost, like, ten minutes of precious time! If he doesn't return soon..."

Pidge didn't need to finish her sentence for Hunk to know that Lance would be on her naughty list. _Big time_.

Hunk took a deep breath. "Okay, so he's not answering our texts. Do you want to look for him? I can stay and do the work, there's no problem, really. Plus, you need a break. If you keep pulling at your hair, it's all going to fall out."

Pidge forced a smile, though Hunk suspected some sort of amusement in her eyes. "Okay, okay...You're right. But I can calm down. You go find Lance. Come back once it's been eight minutes, then we'll just do the project without him. I can manage."

Hunk nodded and gladly made his way out of the small, book infested room. Sometimes Pidge was super scary.

 _Imagine what he'll be like when there's an_ hour _left for this project_ , Hunk thought with a shiver. _Some things are best kept unknown_.

* * *

 Lance tapped his foot impatiently. Teachers _really_ got on his nerves sometimes.

Mr. Solomon, one of the engineering teachers at the Galaxy Garrison, had personally called Lance over to test one of his new experiments for the pilot simulations. It's bad enough the teacher didn't even know his name ("Hey, you! Cuban boy with the bad jokes! Come over here and do your man a favor!") but his reasoning for choosing Lance of all people was just infuriating.

"I've never in my seven years of teaching ever had a kid crash so many simulators! If there'a anyone who can manage to messing up something so badly even after my precautions, it's you!"

"Thanks," Lance muttered. "So, you're saying you're seeing if your experiment has any flaws solely based on my ability to screw something up?"

"Yup!"

 _This is a new low,_ Lance thought to himself. "Listen, sir, I've got places to be, people to see, and worlds to conquer and I just got these Starbucks coffees, so--"

"Oh, I'm sure you have five minutes! Please? I kind of promised Boss I'd have this done by tomorrow and I just finished the project, so...."

Lance considered this. "Is there anything I can say to convince you that I'm too busy to test out your simulator thingy?"

"Nope, probably not."

Lance sighed and shoved the Starbucks coffees into Mr. Solomon's arms. "You're lucky I'm a kind person."

* * *

 "This is bad, this is _very bad_..." Hunk murmured to himself, walking pass the several hallways he'd already been through. "Where _is_ he?"

No sign of Lance. Hunk had even asked some of Lance's fellow classmates but none knew where the boy had ran off to.

Hunk resorted to yelling. "Lance! Lance? Dude, Pidge and I kind of need you know, and I'm a minute late..."

Of course, no one answered his calls. Sighing, Hunk made his way back to Pidge's room.

 _Where could he be? I am_ not _searching this whole place for him. It's not like he, like, left the building or whatever...._ Hunk shivered.

_I hope not._

Hunk began to jog, remembering he was already late to an already pissed off Pidge Gunderson. He ran up a flight of stairs, pass to hallways, pass the pilot simulator room--

Wait. _Lance?_

Hunk did a double-take, walking backwards until he reached the door of the pilot simulator room. There was Lance, kneeling down next to Mr. Solomon, a gadget in his hand while they talked about something Hunk didn't catch on. 

Part of him was screaming _PROJECT! NOW! ANGRY LITTLE SATAN PIDGE!_ He looked back between Lance and the next hallway, still locked in his position by the door. He started to whimper, and Lance turned.

Frowning, the boy asked "Hunk? What are you--"

"YOU'RE LIKE SUPER LATE TO OUR STUDYING WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PIDGE NEEDS YOU AND--"

"Dude, dude, calm down! I'll be there in a sec! _This_ happened," Lance said, gesturing to Mr. Solomon with a glare.

Hunk nodded, now running to Pidge's room. _Please don't make us both late!_

* * *

 "Please don't kill him!" Hunk was begging. "It wasn't his fault, he--"

"I don't want to hear it!" Pidge snapped. "Forget him, we need to get this done. In your time of running around the school and Lance doing fucking _dick_ know's what, I managed to complete _both_ of your packets. Now we need to record the extra information recorded in chapter two of our textbooks, _then_ we can start the Power Point. While _you_ do that--depending on if Lance is back by then or not--I'll do the follow-up questions. Deal?"

Hunk nodded, catching his breath. "Okay. How much time will that take?"

Pidge thought for a moment, already flipping to the page they needed in the textbook. "According to my calculations, we should get done in at least 30 minutes for all of those things, not to mention the writing check and searching for more details to add."

"Then we should be good to go."

Pidge shrugged. "If I know us, we'll find a way to take another two hours."

Hunk had to agree.  _That does sound like us._

* * *

 As soon as Lance was done, he rushed to Pidge's room, bumping into staff and the kids from detention grabbing snacks at the snackbar, almost slipping a bajillion times.

When he finally reached their hallway, he stopped to catch his breath. 

 _Okay, that was awful,_ Lance admitted to himself. _But the Starbucks coffees are okay and I'm sure Pidge and Hunk are managing without me. Gosh, I'm a terrible friend._

Taking a shaky breath, he opened the door, to reveal a quite chaotic (and amusing) scene.

Pidge was running back and forth, calling out numbers of the different questions on their worksheet and quickly typing information down as Hunk told her the answers, struggling to hold the gigantic whiteboard, covered in rushed notes--all highlighted in pink, organge, green and red.

"Woah..." Lance said, noticing the knocked over books. "Did a hurricane come through this place?"

"NOT NOW, LANCE!" Pidge yelled, almost knocking over her water bottle on her laptop. She yelped and quickly scooped it up, cradling it in her arms. "Shh, there, there, Bex."

"You named your laptop Bex?" Lance said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Unimportant," she said, turning back to Hunk. "Number 42?"

"Um..." Hunk glanced nervously at the whiteboard. "There, uh...no number 42."

Pidge turned around slowly, facing her desktop. She gently sat Bex on her desk, turned back to Hunk, and calmly asked "What?" in a dangerously soft voice.

"I m-mean, w-we only got up to 38, and we just did 39 through 41--"

"You're telling me we don't have number 42, the most important question out of these multiple choice questions?"

"Um..." Hunk glanced at Lance, silently begging for an answer. An explanation. Some sort of help.

Lance held his breath. He had nothing.

"Okay, so not only is our Power Point not finished WE DON'T FREAKING HAVE THE ANSWER TO ALL THESE QUESTIONS, RESULTING IN US NOW BEING TWENTY MINUTES BEHIND OUR ORIGINALLY SCHEDULED TIME--"

"Pidge--" Lance started.

"I'M TRIGGERED!!" Pidge practically schreeched, voice resembling a five-year-old girl who just had her teddy bear taken away. "YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME--"

"Wait!" Lance raised his arms like _Time out!_

"I've got an idea."

* * *

 "This is the stupidest idea ever," Pidge muttered as Lance knocked on Mr. Solomon's door.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Hey, you got a better one?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Mr. Solomon, as annoying as he is, knows is craft. Maybe he can--"

"Lance, he's in engineer. Not an AP history teacher. What does he know about--"

"Shush, he's coming."

Pidge crossed her arms, glaring at nothing in particular as Mr. Solomon opened the door with a smile. "Leo! You made it."

"Um, it's Lance."

"Oh, right, sorry. Oh, Pidgeon!" He made his way to Pidge, holding out a hand.

"My name. Isn't. Pidgeon." She continued to glare.

"Ha ha...." Mr. Solomon glanced at Hunk quickly, then back to Lance. "So, shouldn't you crazy kids be doing some project or something?"

Lance brightened. "Actually, yes, we're working on it now! But we need help."

"Sure! What can I do for you boys?"

"We need help on this question, look." Lance held out the sheet so Mr. Solomon could read the question Pidge had highlighted in pink.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Question 42?"

"Yes," Pidge spoke up, impatient.

"Come with me."

* * *

 Pidge closed her laptop, wiping sweat off her forehead. "We did it, guys. It's all over now."

She practically collapsed onto her bed, not even caring to take off her glasses. Her honey brown hair was more messy than usual, and the poor girl had coffee stains all over her shirt. Lance quietly covered his young friend with a blanket, tucking her in and putting a pillow underneath her head.

He smiled to himself. Though scary, Lance thought Pidge had to be one of the most cutest people he knew. (In a total platonic way, of course.)

Hunk patted Lance on the back. "Hey, don't blame yourself for everything that has happened. We know you tried your best. Your heart was in the right place."

Lance smiled sadly. "Easy for you to say, you never do anything wrong. You're kind, and selfless, and everyone loves you."

"Lance..." Hunk handed him a cupcake he had baked himself a few minutes ago. "You're kind, too. Look what you just did! You care about Pidge and I, so, so much. _That's_ obvious. Getting us those coffees? Selfless _and_ kind. Sure, you make mistakes. But you make it up to us by simply being there. Next time, I promise, you can redeem yourself for this incident, though it's not needed. We forgive you. We love you."

Lance smiled. "Thanks, man. That means a lot to me."

Hunk grinned and hugged Lance tightly. The guy was _such_ a hugger.

"Alright, alright..." Lance said, patting his back. "Don't snap my telephone pole self in half."

Hunk smiled and let go. "Goodnight, dude. There's more cupcakes on Pidge's desk."

"Gotcha."

Lance sat down in Pidge's chair, turning on Bex the laptop. (No, that wasn't a joke.) He opened up Pidge's picture files and scanned through them, just to check something.

Yep.

The selfie the three had took last year at the homecoming party was still there. Hunk had his arms around both Lance and Pidge. Lance flashed a peace sign while Pidge simply grinned like the dork she really was.

Lance smiled.

"Dude," he remembered Pidge saying. "I'll never leave neither you nor Hunk. When in doubt, check the my photo album."

Hunk was right. She wasn't ready to kick them to the curve.

_Not yet, anyways._

Lance closed the laptop, glancing at his two sleeping friends--Pidge in her bed, Hunk curled up on the floor. 

" __Goodnight, guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was some of this sappy? I feel like it was... XD
> 
> GASP whenever I mentioned Keith I got this idea for the next chapter...Maybe when he drops out and Shiro finds him!? Or something?? I think that would be cool...
> 
> Also p.s. this Mr. Solomon fellow I made up is getting punched by me because no one talks to Lancey Lance that way and gets away with it
> 
> ONE MORE THING: Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I looked through this like three times but I could have missed something. If you catch anything, politely notify me!


	3. I'm sorry (author's note, please read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read below, fam

Usually I don't do this, but I feel that it is necessary to go ahead and let anyone who may be trying to keep up with this fic up to date.

 

Basically, I won't be able to update a lot anymore due to personal things going on in my life. I will 100% finish this eventually, most likely within the next month, but for now I may be pausing to work on more urgent things. I'm thankful for everyone who has already left kudos for the first two chapters I have made, it means a lot to me! 

 

In the future, I may allow requests too, if I decide to finish this. Next time I update, it's probably going to be a Katie & Matt fic, just so you all know. :) See you soon, I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions/concerns, or just want to comment, go ahead and do that :) Also my tumblr is queennyxie.tumblr.com, in case you're wonder or just want to explore.


	4. peanut butter a day can heal a pidgeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie gets sick, and her big amazing bro is there to help. Fluff galore, fam
> 
> wow this is actually posted early ksdjbflsdjaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally returns w/ this :) I will try to upload as much as I can now, even though I'm probably just going to keep my six chapters (if you count the last one) limit. Of course, that doesn't mean I'll stop the series completely, but it may be awhile. Thanks for the patience and all. Hope you enjoy!

Katie got home from school that day with a pounding headache. She, however, decided to ignore this and quickly sneaked up to her room before anyone could ask about her obvious ill state.

She tossed her backpack on her bedroom floor carelessly, fixed her honey brown hair into a more neat ponytail and went to work. After fifteen minutes of intense concentration, she gave up and threw her textbook against the wall - a habit she'd develop when in frustration. The book hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

She cursed herself for crying. How many weeks had she been studying for this test? Honestly, Katie would've estimated about five or six - pretty much a whole grading period. And yet she still couldn't believe how slow her mind had been working the past few weeks, just because some petty kids decided to be a little harsh, even shoving her into a puddle one day....

Katie shivered, shaking her head. She would not dwell on the past. She had to concentrate on the task at hand, even if it meant suffering with her headache and sneezing, hoping that maybe Matt would come home early and inspire her with some oddly satisfying jokes and light lectures. And coffee...He couldn't go wrong with coffee.

Katie sighed. She picked up her textbook once more and scribbled some notes in her notebook, ever so often checking the time.

_Ten minutes passed, memorized the formula. Good. Twenty to go until the snack break._

_Six more minutes passed, dang it, couldn't find the answer to the fifth question. Behind by three minutes. Fourteen minutes to go._

Her mind continued to be a mess of random notes and reminders until Matt finally got home, knocking on her door with his usual sing-song greeting "Pidgeon! I'm home!" which startled her greatly.

Her concentration had been shattered. With a huff, she realized she completely forgot what she had been doing. "Nice going, Matt," she muttered when he entered her room.

"Hey Katiekinz! What's up?"

"Did you bring me coffee?" she asked, ignoring the question and sounding a lot more desperate than she intended.

"Of course." He frowned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm--" Her sentence was interrupted by a sneeze and a fit of coughing. 

There was a pause.

"....Fine," she finished.

Matt shook his head. "Oh no, I _know_ that cough. You're sick."

"Am not." Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Let me finish my studying--"

"You've been studying quite enough this week, don't you think?" Matt said stubbornly. "You're fine. That test you're about to do? Yeah, it'll be a piece of cake. You always do great! Don't sweat. One little break won't hurt."

" _Matt_ ," Katie complained. "I have two days to study. _Two days_. I'm not nearly where I'm supposed to be! If I can't study today, I--I'll--"

"Katie." Matt grabbed his sister's hand firmly. "You're paler than usual. Your coughing and sneezing. You have bags under your eyes and your nose is red. Please, take a break."

Katie was tempted to wack her brother upside the head with a textbook, but considered his pleading, soft tone, and fond gaze. 

She sighed. "Maybe for a little..."

Matt's amber eyes gleamed. "Great. I know just how to make you feel better."

* * *

Matt's way of making Katie feel better involved blankets, chocolate, the TV, and tissues. Lots of tissues.

"Is the chocolate necessary?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "I've been doing this whole big brother thing for a while now. I would have faith in me." He handed Katie a jar of peanut butter. "Because you love it so much."

Katie's eyes widened in joy. "Really?" she stage-whispered.

Matt chuckled. "Really."

Katie gladly accepted and climbed onto the couch. 

"Okay," Matt said, holding the remote. "Do you need an action/adventure movie? Romcom? Nah, perhaps a cartoon..."

"Romcom?" Katie asked quizzically.

Matt shrugged. "Helps me sometimes."

Katie decided to store that in her brain to ask later. "Which cartoon? I really don't want to watch the Fairy Oddparents."

Matt looked hurt. "But--"

"Nope."

He pouted but didn't say a word, which Katie took as a win.

After minutes of channel surfing, the siblings decided on Kim Possible.

"Finally!" Katie exclaimed. "You pick something great!"

Matt grinned. "I remember us watching this all the time..."

Katie fake-sobbed. "The memories!"

 Matt grinned and sat down on the floor, next to the couch Katie was curled up on. She had decided on taking down her ponytail, so now her messy, long hair tangled all over the place. At first she was doing well, until she abruptly got up and ran out the room.

"Katie? Are you alright?" Matt called.

"Y-Yes!" Katie called, heading to the bathroom. Matt followed, knocking on the door. "Are you--"

"I think I'm going to throw up," Katie admitted, still inside the closed bathroom.

"Oh." He paused. "I'm staying."

After a few moments of Katie throwing up and flushing the toilet, she asked "W-Why exactly?"

"To provide moral support."

Katie snorted.

"Hey, I hope you feel okay soon. Really. I don't like it when my baby sister's sick."

"Your baby sister doesn't like it either," Katie said bluntly.

"Was there anything else bothering you?"

The door opened, revealing an extra pale, exhausted Katie with bags under her eyes. "Well..."

Matt stepped inside the bathroom, sitting himself on the vanity. "I'm listening."

Katie rolled her eyes before having a faraway look in her eyes. "I just - I just want to finish the test and get a high score. I've been...distracted lately. I can't focus as much. It's been hard keeping up in class. I figured if I studied harder I'd be able to maintain my fabulous grade."

Matt nodded thoughtfully. "Katie," he said softly, "do you know what else is bothering you?"

Katie opened her mouth to say something, but then clamped her hand over it and rushed back to the toilet to throw up again.

"Stress getting to you?"

"I suppose so, yes," Katie managed to reply. 

"Tell me all of it."

Katie sighed. "Matt..."

"Katie, please. I want to help you. I also don't want to see you making yourself sick again, okay?"

After moments of hesitation, Katie spoke up: "There's these kids at school who've been making fun of me. It's not a big deal, really, but it still distracts me. I don't even know why they hate me. They just do, I guess. Sometimes I'm so worried what they're going to say next that I can't think of anything else but that. Other times I'm too mad to think at all. Then I get home and feel better, but because you're so caught up with the Garrison stuff, I don't see you as often, and then I feel kind of blue again, because you make me feel better. You give me peanut butter and coffee." She slowly smiled, and Matt smiled back.

Then he finally spoke. "Katie, you should have told me sooner. I would've done more to hang out with you. Great, now I feel like a jerk," he chuckled nervously. "I promise I'll spend more time with you. I'll also make you feel better about those jerks who are picking on you. I can try talking to the teacher, if you'd like. Or I can beat up a few of those roaches."

Katie laughed. "That might not be necessary, but I'll help record it."

"Tell ya what... We can take a few sick days and study together, then after the day of your test you'll return to get the high score and I can come with you to talk to the teacher, or principal, or threaten a few kids. Sounds like the best plan I've made so far."

Katie frowned. "But you're not sick."

Matt grinned. "Or am I?" He began to fake-cough, calling "Oops! Mom! I think Katie gave me her illness! Looks like I'm going to spend more quality time with her tomorrow!"

Katie punched his arm. "I don't think they'll believe you."

"Oh trust me, they will."

 

 

Katie yawned, moving the popcorn bowl she and Matt had been sharing. "I'm going to bed -  _(sneeze)_ \- Goodnight, big brother."

Matt tucked his sister in, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Pidgeon."

"Dork," she said, yawning again.

Matt was too tired to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them
> 
>  
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns? Just let me know :) Next is most likely going to be my promised Keith and Shiro fanfic. Then we'll get some Allura and Lance up in here, because I love them too omg?
> 
> *i love everyone*


	5. bros gotta stick together, am i right fam?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro slaps some sense into Keith while they're at McDonald's. Nothin' new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm not used to writing the whole "im-going-to-ditch-school-and-run-away" type stories bUUT here you go, I guess XD This wasn't REALLY supposed to be about Keith first "meeting" Shiro buuut look what happened lol
> 
> Again, cliches may be a lil heavy in this (why me)

Keith personally blames Iverson for this mess.

"Don't think I won't kick you out of the Garrison completely," were the exact words of his warning. "We don't need any more ignorant, reckless teens such as yourself causing trouble, you hear me?"

Despite all the comebacks that were spreading like a wildfire in Keith Koane's mind, he held his tongue and managed a "Yes, sir," before leaving, cursing underneath his breath. _One day_ , he promised himself, _I'd give the old bastard a piece of my mind._

_You know, as a parting gift._

Today wasn't his lucky day, though. He'd have to wait til he allowed himself to even come back.

_If_ he were to ever came back.

Keith was (and he admits this) reckless, and impulsive, and selfish... You get the picture. But he really _did_ care about the Garrison, despite popular belief. He still wanted to be a pilot. He wanted to do _something_ with his life instead of just running away from things. 

Alas, old habits die hard. Running came naturally. That's why he didn't stop himself when he managed to walk off campus and run, though he had no idea where he was going. In his mind, the only thing he wanted was to leave. He didn't try to consider anything else. His plan was simple: _Run away from Iverson and all the other teachers that misunderstand me - and the kids, and the officers, everyone else, really - and find the motorcycle. Drive til you find somewhere to occupy your time, even just for a few minutes. Get your mind off things._

And now, against all odds, he found himself at a McDonald's restaurant, only a few blocks away from the area the Garrison occupied. _Okay, not the best place I could've picked_ , Kieth reflected, _but for now it should do. I can leave in twenty minutes and just take a ride for a few hours, maybe circle the town and find my way back to... Huh. Guess I didn't think this through._

Where could he go? He didn't really have a home... The Garrison was where he belonged (more or less, considering Keith always felt like an outsider no matter where he went) and yet he didn't have anyone to really turn to during his little, ah, _moments of rebellion_.

_What mess did I get myself into this time? Ran away, check. Food and motorcycle, check. Little stabs of regret. You betcha._

_Now what?_

As if on cue, someone else had entered the overall empty restaurant. At first, Keith didn't pay attention to the guy, even if he didn't necessarily look what you'd call " _average_ " - He was mascular than your average dude, with dark brown bangs he had to push out of his eyes every now and then. He had the posture of someone commanding authority, and Keith knew that very well... Dudes like Iverson knew how to pull it off, and so did this guy apparently.

Only afterwards did Keith start to notice these things, after the guy made eye contact. Once his grey eyes landed on Keith's, Keith knew he was in trouble.

_Oh no, no, no, no, no...._

Keith tried to duck, then decided that was rather stupid, since he was the only other person in the restaurant and the guy had obviously seen him. He decided to simply look away and pray he wasn't recognized.

Again, it wasn't Keith's lucky day.

The guy walked casually to Keith after grabbing his strawberry milkshake as if this was just another normal scenario in his everyday life. Keith looked out the window, tapping nervously on the table.

"Hey, do I know you?" the older man asked.

Keith glanced at him, trying to look as confused as possible. "Um, no?"

"I mean, you're wearing a Garrison Galaxy T-shirt underneath your jacket. If you're trying to hide something, try better."

Despite the man's light, teasing tone, Keith's heart raced in anticipation and tried to cover his T-shirt up. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about."

The man raised an eyebrow.

Keith sighed, defeated, and gestured for the man to sit down. He oblidged.

"Hi, Shiro," Keith said glumly. "Or shall I say Mr. Shiro? Or just Takashi?"

Shiro didn't seem to notice his sarcastic tone. "Just Shiro would be fine. You're that one kid I was starting to mentor, right? Didn't Iverson said your name was... Kevin? Korey? Kathy?"

"First of all, Kathy's a girl's name."

"Gotcha," Shiro said, obviously been knowing that already.

"And second, I thought you'd remember your own student's names."

"Well, to be fair, I've been only doing this for a week and I remember very well, Keith, that you didn't want to talk to me. It took a whole minute for you to tell me your name after grumbling 'Go away,' then ignored me the whole time." Shiro smiled. "I was joking, kid, lighten up. You don't forget experiences like that."

_Huh. Wasn't expecting that._

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Shiro spoke up. "So, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Garrison?"

Keith glared. "Aren't you supposed to be there, too?"

"Good point," Shiro said, raising up his palms in surrender. "I get bonus credit for tutoring off-campus. Now answer my question, Kogane. Why are you here?"

"Hey, I don't see any kids with you that you're tutoring."

Shiro nodded, maybe even a little impressed, a soft smile on his face. "Very analytical. I _was_ tutoring them. It's about four, right? I stop tutoring at three thity. They're now on their way back to the Garrison after a few weeks of suspension. And so now I'm here, taking a break, wondering whether or not I should report this back to the Garrison."

Keith winced. "You'd tell?"

Shiro shrugged. "I never said I would. I know you have history of... _running away_ , if you will--"

"Sounds accurate," Keith grunted.

"...And I'm sure you'd have a reason for running away." 

Keith waited for a rude remark, a lectue, _something_. It never came.

"You...want to hear my story?"

Shiro nodded, sitting up patiently like he had all the time in the world.

"Well..." Keith took a deep breath. "I just...Iverson. He, uh, told me there was no room for reckless, ignorant teens like me. I was fed up with the way he was talking to me, you know? I just... I know I'm reckless, maybe a _little_ ignorant, but I'm not a burden. I was top of his class, _all_ classes. I didn't want to remain somewhere when people couldn't see that... that I'm _trying_." His voice broke. "I think... I think it was just my anger. Why I left, I mean. I'm sure I'm going to go back. Just... need a break." Keith looked down, hoping tears weren't forming in his eyes. _Fuck this_ , he thought.

Shiro was silent for awhile, which Keith felt both relieved and terrified about. _What is he going to say now?_ The last thing Keith needed was pity.

When Shiro finally spoke up, his voice was actually understanding. "Hey, I get it. Really, I do. I used to run away." He laughed. "I used to think the same things about _my_ teachers and guides. I was actually a failing student, though. I was just... pressured, you know? Wanted to live up to what _my_ father did. So I tried in my classes, and usually did well, until I met the new assistant commander. Man, did I hate him. He was _always_ on my case. Made me want to give up." He paused.

"And...you didn't?" Keith ventured curiously.

"I wanted to," Shiro admitted. "I really did. But... for some reason, I didn't. Got in trouble more, yes, made some really stupid decisions. But, overall, I worked harder, learned more. Even learned to appreciate the old psycho. Forgiveness, could you imagine?" He sighed. "Yep, that was me, Takashi Shirogane, troublemaker and bastard child of the Galaxy Garrison. I think there's a lesson somewhere in there, or at least that's what Mr. Holt would've said, or Iverson. I think..." Shiro eyed Keith. "I think maybe you shouldn't run away."

Keith, shocked, wiped the tears from his eyes. "You... think?"

"Yes." Shiro smiled. "I _know_. I see a lot in you, despite only knowing you for a week. You have spirit...and bravery. And wit. Yeah, you're gonna go far, kid."

Keith smiled (despite himself) and grunted. "This is new. I run away and, in a McDonald's restaurant, get advice from some 20-something-year-old mentor I've barely met."

"Best novel ever," Shiro laughed.

Keith hesiated. "I guess... I guess I should say thank you?"

"Don't thank me yet," said Shiro, a mischevious sparkle in his eyes. "I think it's time I fully became your mentor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! next and (probably) last of all, lance and allura!!! stay tuned :)
> 
> i am actually glad how this came out omg???


	6. Tears of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um so have some langst ft. allura??
> 
> also the crazy thing is i already have ideas for the next few chapters when regarding the future... but look @ the bottom notes for more info on that CX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for all the langst.. but don't worry!!! i made sure to make a fluffy ending!!! wITH SPACE GOO *still not happy that shiro is a clone and keith is missing*
> 
> also i'm still not used to making action scenes in space with robotic lions so bear with me :^)

"LANCE! To your right!" Pidge's anxious voice screamed from the intercom. 

Lance hastily slammed one of the control buttons on Red's dashboard and turned to his right.

"Sorry! _Other_ right!" Pidge corrected herself.

Lance cursed under his breath and, on cue, the yellow lion stepped flew right in front of him in order to prevent Lance from being burnt toast, raising Hunk's shield for extra protection.

"Lance, try to circle around the baddie and do the whole fire-launch thing!" Hunk cried, who was immediately interrupted by Allura's frantic voice coming through all the paladin's intercoms: "PALADINS! If we don't regroup and form Voltron right away we're ALL going to be wounded! Shiro, Pidge, head for Hunk and Lance!"

This was only a practice simulation and Allura was _still_ yelling and making a fuss. Lance clenched his jaw in annoyance. _Lance do this, Lance do that, Lance DON'T do this, or that..._ It felt as if everyone was out to get him sometimes. Even worse, now he was the Red paladin.

_I'm not Keith_ , Lance thought bitterly. _I have a hard time controlling Red sometimes and now I'm more frustrated than ever._

He just wanted Blue back.

No, perhaps he wanted _Keith_ back...

"Alright! Paladins! We have one shot to get this right once we've formed Voltron. Shiro, do the honors?"

"Form Voltron!" Shiro - back to being the Black paladin since Keith left - called out. Within seconds, they were ready to defeat the simulation Coran and Matt had set up for them.

"Lance, your bayard!"

"On it!" 

_Shit._

"U-Um, guys..."

They saw the problem: Their opponent was now shrinking in size, which _would_ have been a good thing if it meant its energy levels decreased.

But no. Now the other gigantic robot was faster _and_  more difficult to see.

"LANCE!" Pidge and Allura screamed at the same time. "THE BAYARD!"

"I'M TRYING!" Lance yelled, anger flooding his system. Before he could regain his rationality, the simulation screens darkened, leaving the paladins - still in armor - falling out of their individual screen stations into the middle of the training arena, Coran and Matt _tsk-tsking_ a few feet away.

"Annnnnd you would've died," Matt said with no enthusiasm.

Pidge - his sister - rolled her eyes. "Geez, Matt. Perhaps if we simply made level six more advanced instead of being pushed into level seven we would've been more prepared."

Matt shrugged. "C'mon, sis. It hurts you doubt me! Level six was on your team's current level. It was time for an upgrade."

"Okay, but like I said, upgrading level six would have been more helpful! You could have at least made this a practice run if you wanted us to do later levels..."

Lance really couldn't pay too much attention to the sibling's argument. He took off his helmet and smoothed his hair back, trying to regain his composure. _How many times will this team pay for my losses?_

"Lance, you alright?" Hunk asked, walking towards him.

Lance shrugged with an indifferent expression, though his eyes were stormy. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright, buddy."

He missed Allura and Shiro's shared glance, asking one silent question: _Is he actually okay?_

Allura began to follow him before Shiro sat his hand on her shoulder. "Let's not. He needs some time to think."

The princess glanced back at Lance, sensing what was wrong. "I know he's the Red paladin now, but..." She shook her head. "Shiro, I think it's about time to do some more team exercises - Take a break from these intense practice battles."

Shiro had a stubborn look in his eyes, a look Allura knew quite well. "The Galra's forces are growing stronger everyday... I don't know how much time we have left until an actual battle. We'll take a break for today, see where everyone's at. But then it's back to work."

Allura doubted that would be enough...if she was correct.

* * *

Cursing, Lance ran as far back into the castle as he could. 

_Sometimes I hate space. And monster alien dudes trying to kill us. And fighting this stupid war. And Shiro's new attitude. And myself._

There had been many times where he had sought out Blue - For old time's sake, he told himself. These were one of those moments.

Up the corridor, down four more halls, pass the dining room, down a few stairs, pass two more hallways... Lance knew the Lion's location by heart.

Alas, it didn't seem to matter when Blue never answered him.

At first, he was hurt by this. Then, becoming use to the treatment, felt indifferent. But still, without Blue's aura of comfort, Lance felt as if all his very little dignity and sanity were being sucked out of his soul. Expecting silence, Lance muttered, "You there, Blue?" in a fragile tone.

No answer.

Lance tried again. "No? Are you sure you won't say something? Like, _anything_. Anything at all. That will do."

Nothing.

Lance sighed. "Thanks anyways."

"Lance?" Allura's voice asked softly.

Lance internally cringed. _Great_.

"Hey, Princess," Lance said without turning around.

He waited until she was standing right next to him. "What do you want?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Her voice softened after a short pause. "But I see you need some guidance from Blue."

"Yeah. She won't answer though. But whatever, I'll just..." He began to turn, but Allura grabbed his hand firmly. Despite himself, he blushed - Not in the way he used to, though.

"You know who you are. You're the Red paladin."

Lance's heart felt heavy, cold. He felt empty. What a cruel joke... _The Red paladin_. The one thing he knew he truly wasn't... Brave, quick-witted, courageous, strong, a fighter.

"But..." Allura's lips twitched upwards. "You're also the Blue paladin."

That's it. Just five simple words. But Lance felt something stirring inside once he heard - _confirmed_ \- that he was still, in some form, the Blue paladin. Despite his doubts, just knowing he at least had _some_ part to play was better than nothing. He didn't even realize how much the title meant to him, because, really, he didn't ever _truly_ feel like a paladin - Just someone who was lucky enough (or unlucky, it depends) to share the title with some alien princess from outer space. He wasn't that heroic - He was really good at hiding - and, oh, running away. He was _really_ good at that.

But he was saving people's lives and he couldn't let himself believe he had left his family for nothing, even if the thought had crossed his mind. No, he was making a difference - as small as it was, it still mattered. For once in his life he had found a purpose. Becoming the Red paladin... It almost felt as if that was taken away from him. He had to start at square one again.

_Reassurance..._

"Lance... I don't think you know this, but that takes strength. You - "

"I'm not Keith, Allura!" Lance's voice broke, still not having the heart to let go of Allura's hands. Despite everything, it felt natural to protest, especially when the whole world seemed to disagree on the fact that he was _trying_.

"I'm not... I'm not Alfor. I can't even connect with Blue... I can't control Red. I'm not a paladin, Allura. I wasn't meant to play this part."

"Not a paladin?" Allura's voice shook with a subtle hint of anger... careful but firm, dangerous. "How dare you say such a thing? Do you think I woke up after ten thousand years of rest, heard my whole family and kingdom was destroyed and nearly lost dozens of other planets in this galaxy, even put up with all you teens just to be told Lance McClain - the only legacy left for the Red paladins of the past, including my father - _wasn't meant to play this part_?"

Lance teared up, now extremely guilty. He tried to look into Allura's bright blue eyes. They had always reminded him of shooting stars - Pretty but unpredictable, even scary. Now, up close, they had even more secrets and unknowing furies and sorrow, ready to spill tears any moment. Her hand clenched his harder.

"I-I'm sorry," Lance cried, "I just - Please, Allu--"

"Shush." Allura pulled him into a fierce hug. Lance hugged back.

"Don't speak that way," Allura said through her own tears. "You'll find a way. You have both the energy of Red and Blue inside your heart. Red will help you find Blue, and once found, you will be who you were truly meant to be: Voltron's Blue Hero, Voltron's Saving Water."

Lance was now sobbing, somehow holding Allura tighter. "T-Thank you, Princess. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Of course."

* * *

The sound of knocking woke Lance up.

Yawning, Lance lifted his blanket off of him and called "Who is it?"

"Matt," came his friend's familiar voice. "Allura and Hunk has a surprise for us! Come quick!"

Sighing, Lance got out of bed and jogged after Matt into the dining room, where Allura and Hunk held two plastic bowls with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Lance!" Allura cried, eyes brightening. "Hunk and I have just come up with the most brilliant plan! How about instead of training in the arena we have some team bonding? Just so we're all rested, that is--"

"And what screams team bonding without space goo? Nothing!" Hunk said cheerfully.

"Um..." Lance scratched his head. "What's with the ingredients?"

"We're making space goo," Matt explained.

"You can make space goo?"

"Hunk discovered the recipe!" Allura said, putting down her bowl so she could clap excitedly. "Isn't that wonderful?"

With that said, eventually Pidge, Shiro and Coran joined Allura, Hunk, Matt and Lance in the dining room and worked in teams. The goal was to make the better space goo dish, with Hunk as the judge.

"Plot twist: In order to spice things up, we're going to be timed!" Hunk informed them.

Lance rolled his eyes fondly. "What is this, _MasterChef_?"

Each team worked extremely hard, though no one mastered the dishes, which Hunk noted in disapproval. 

Alura and Lance happened to be on the same team. Allura rushed about, smiling and helping Pidge reach the ingredients on the higher shelves. She walked over to Lance, splashing the water on her soaked fingertips on his face playfully. "You know, the Red paladins were never known for being great cooks. As the daughter of one, I know that from experience."

Lance laughed. "Not even the Blue paladins?"

"Hmm. I guess I'll be the judge of that."

"Maybe we'll ask Keith how _he_ thinks of that, huh?"

Allura smiled. "Perhaps we shall. One day, we'll find out for sure."

"And that's a promise?"

"Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Look at that, readers! We finally finished my minimum of six pieces of writing for my Platonic Voltron series!! I'm actually really proud on how these turned out?? And I hope you like them too :^)
> 
> Again, this series isn't necessarily over, but I will take a break for a little while to work on some of my other projects and whatnot. Currently I have three fics to work on, but that's only going to add up soon! Also, I'm sure I'm going to run out of ideas, so requests are actually quite welcomed! I already made a note that I need more Hunk in this mix, because he's such a sweetheart and deserves it. (P.S. Future works in this series may be shorter, but I can't guarantee because I always say that and end up making things longer lol sue me)
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns? Please just let me know, notifications do not bother me at all! 
> 
> And I have plenty of other Voltron works you can check out too :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: queennyxie.tumblr.com <3
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
